Shadow’s Group Goes After Mephiles/Sonic and Silver’s Groups Pass the Trials to Kingdom Valley
(Interior; Egg Carrier Pilot Control Room; Day) (In the flight control room, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him are talking to Elise and Utonium, who are seated on their own chairs, their hands already tied behind their backs and to the backrest of their chairs while Celebi, who is locked in a glass container with small holes on the sides, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot are standing in a corner, watching the whole thing) Eggman: You three wasted so much of our time. Mojo Jojo: If you three had cooperated with us earlier, we wouldn’t have had to do this. Him: So what do you three have to say for yourselves? Elise: (Bravely) What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him? Why do all three of you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster? Utonium: (Bravely) Does this have something to do with the 10-year-old accident? (A short pause, then Eggman spoke up to Elise) Eggman: Didn’t your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris? (Elise became unsure a little bit) Elise: Not that I know of. Mojo Jojo: Solaris’ secrets are in his eternal flames. Him: His power.... Can change time. Eggman: And even manipulate the fabric of time itself. We wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. Mojo Jojo: From the past all the way to the future! Elise: You wish…. To rule over time? Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Yes, truly. Utonium: It’s wrong to mess with history! Eggman: (Ignoring Utonium) And the secret…. (He points at Elise) Eggman: It remains dormant in you, Princess…. (Mojo Jojo then spoke up while pointing at Celebi) Mojo Jojo: And as for that Celebi Princess…. Do you recall that baby Celebi from 10 years ago? (Surprised and shocked, Elise reacted calmly. Mojo Jojo smiled evilly at her, noticing that reaction) Mojo Jojo: That baby Celebi you encountered…. Is her. (Celebi slowly became scared) Eggman: That’s right. And she’s also, in fact, the daughter of the Celebi Queen who got possessed 1,000 years ago by Solaris. Him: Indeed. (Sinisterly) The apple never falls far from the tree, does it? (Realizing, Elise and Utonium got concerned as they looked at Celebi, who is starting to get scared. Eggman then started typing away the commands on the interface) Eggman: The Princess of Soleanna, the Celebi Princess, and the seven Chaos Emeralds…. Mojo Jojo: And eventually Mephiles the Dark himself…. Him: Wherever he may be…. Eggman: Once we have everything, the fate of the whole world will change. Him: And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead. (Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot got eager and excited) Orbot: This is our moment of glory! Tribot: Indeed! Cubot: I can’t wait to see the entire timeline with our own eyes! (Eggman pressed the enter button after finishing typing) Egg Carrier Mother Computer: Chaos Emerald located. Mojo Jojo: Finally! Eggman: Now, let’s go collect that Chaos Emerald. Him: Now you three sit back and enjoy the ride. (Eggman then sets the coordinates) (Exterior; Sky; Day) (The Egg Carrier then slowly flew to the destination of the Chaos Emerald) (Exterior; Wave Ocean; Day) (As Shadow’s group hurried through the beach area, Shadow began to think to himself) Shadow: (Thinking) Mephiles…. What could he be doing here…. (They hurried along. With Omega and the Amoeba Boys, they ran very quickly, apparently chasing after Mephiles) Omega: Mephiles detected. Position K-31. Pursue and engage in battle. Amoeba Bossman: Good idea, Omega! We’ll give Mephiles a taste of his, uh, um…. Omega: Medicine? Amoeba Bossman: Exactly! Amoebas Slim and Shorty: Yeah! (They followed Mephiles’ slime blood trail around the area from having shot him before, avoiding obstacles and fighting shadow monsters. Upon reaching Mephiles’ location, they prepared to fight. Mephiles, in his true crystallized form, calmly noticed them with a glance and laughed evilly at them, his wound already healed) Mephiles: (Laughs evilly) Welcome, Omega! It won’t take much for me to deal with you! (The Amoeba Boys cleared their throats in agitation) Mephiles: (Flatly) As well as the trio of losers commonly known as the Amoeba Boys. (Insulted, the Amoeba Boys got angry) Amoeba Bossman: Who’re you calling “losers?!” Amoebas Slim and Shorty: Yeah?! Mephiles: What’re you gonna fight me with? Just with a robot like Omega here? (The Amoeba Boys remained determined and angry while Omega prepared to fire his gun at Mephiles. Meanwhile, Shadow's group continued after Mephiles, Omega, and the Amoeba Boys when they noticed the start of Mephiles’ slime blood trail. Shadow realized and calmly turned to the others with calm confidence) Shadow: Okay, we’ll find Omega and the Amoeba Boys soon. (They began to follow the trail) Shadow: (Thinking) Hang in there, you four…. (They avoided some obstacles and defeated some shadow monsters that got in their way. Upon reaching a hover vehicle, they rode it across the seawater when they suddenly heard gunfire from the other side. They looked and saw on the beachside Omega shooting his gun at Mephiles as the Amoeba Boys watched in determination and anger. With the five of them on the beachside, Omega continued shooting until Mephiles slumped forward, panting in exhaustion from being shot repeatedly. As he slowly rose up, his slime blood oozed out of his bullet wounds, which then closed up and healed. Mephiles then smirked evilly at Omega) Mephiles: This only proves you were created to stop Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. (Omega and the Amoeba Boys grew suspicious) Amoeba Slim: What are you talking about? Amoeba Shorty: Omega gave that mission up. Amoeba Bossman: Yeah! Mephiles: (Scoffs) Don’t tell me neither of you didn’t know. (He turns to Omega) Mephiles: You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your…. Amoeba Boys: SHUT UP!! (Omega activates his gatling guns and fired at Mephiles repeatedly, but that didn’t faze him either. As his bullet wounds healed again, Mephiles laughed evilly while vanishing into a slimy smoke and flying off with his evil laughter echoing. Shadow's group then arrived, disembarked from the hover vehicle, and ran up to Omega and the Amoeba Boys in concern, for they saw the whole thing, but didn’t hear the conversation during the fight. The Amoeba Boys noticed them, but Omega, having noticed them, remained with his back turned on them) Rouge: What just happened? Sedusa: Did Mephiles hurt you? Amoeba Bossman: He hurt our feelings, that’s what! Amoeba Slim: He said something about Omega doing something to Shadow in the future! Or something like that…. Amoeba Shorty: Ask Omega. He heard that with us loud and clear…. (Shadow's group turned to Omega in concern. At the same time, Omega calmly and slowly realized what Mephiles is talking about to him) Fuzzy: What did Mephiles say to you? (A short pause, then just when Morbucks shouted at Omega to answer, he spoke up, interrupting her) Omega: Shadow…. (Omega slowly turned around and he continued calmly and in concern) Omega: The one that defeats and seals you in the future, is me. (Shadow's group got shocked) RRBs: What?! (Shadow suddenly remembered how he and his group discovered Omega’s remains in Crisis City and how he and the Rowdyruff Boys found his future self locked away in that prison in Flame Core, and calmly realized back in reality while the Rowdyruff Boys got angry) Brick: That’s a lie! Boomer: Told by Mephiles! Butch: Don’t believe that slimebucket! Rouge: They’re right. It’s…. It’s so unfair! Shadow’s always here to defend the world! Fuzzy: How dare Mephiles try to deceive you?! Morbucks: I bet Mephiles had something to do with the future’s post-apocalyptic setting and framed Shadow for it! Sedusa: Princess might be right! Rouge: And despite that…! (Omega interrupted calmly in a sad way. Despite originally being programmed to kill Shadow, he eventually befriended him and decided to work against Eggman’s forces with him and Rouge by his side. And because of what Mephiles just said to him, he didn’t want to believe it either, but what other future could happen? Omega then spoke up after interrupting Rouge) Omega: I believe you all that the frame job might be true. But eventually, when something, or someone, is seen as too powerful, it is seen as a threat. (He sadly points at Shadow) Omega: And then the world becomes its enemy. (Shadow remained silent. Rouge then spoke up to him while Shadow's group, now believing Omega’s confession, stood there in silence and concern) Rouge: Shadow? (Shadow turned to Rouge calmly) Rouge: I wish to comfort you with these words. Like how Maria wanted to do for you. (Shadow listened) Shadow: Yes? Rouge: Even if you or anyone else believe that everyone in the world will be against you, know that I’ll always remain by your side. Remember that. (Calmly surprised by Rouge’s kind words, Shadow turned his back to the others, and hung his head down in a calm sad way. He then recalled his friendship with Maria and how that is similar to his friendship with Rouge and Omega. Back in reality, he sheds a couple of tears, touched by Rouge’s words, and after they stopped, he smirked calmly and softly and turned to them with it, now glad to know Rouge will be there for him) Shadow: I will. And thank you. (He then turned to Omega in calm determination) Shadow: If we find Mephiles, we’ll seal him away, and maybe, just maybe, the future won’t make me be sealed away by you. And they won’t treat me like a threat. (Omega nods calmly in agreement) Omega: Despite that it could happen, I will help you make sure of it. (Impressed by Team Dark’s friendship and trust for each other, Shadow's group watched silently in calm happiness. Shadow then turned to them in calm determination) Shadow: Let’s get Mephiles and seal him away! (Shadow's group nods in agreement and with that, they walked towards the hover vehicle to continue their pursuit for Mephiles) (Exterior; Wave Ocean Beach Hut Entrance; Day) (Sonic’s group arrived and noticed a Bishop reading the paper at a table inside. They nod at each other and went in) (Interior; Wave Ocean Beach Hut; Day) (The Bishop got surprised by what Sonic's group asked him) Bishop: The way to the old Castle of Soleanna in Kingdom Valley? It’s been a while since anyone has asked me that. The old castle is a holy place, and only those of the royal family may enter. The entrance is blocked by a special seal, which tests anyone who tries to enter. If you want to enter the old castle, you must overcome three trials. These are trials of life and death…. Blossom: (Getting determined) If it takes to save Celebi, the Princess, and the Professor, we’ll do it! (Sonic's group got surprised) Sonic: (Agreeing determinedly) We’ll take on the tests! Bishop: Are you sure you want to face them? (Sonic and Blossom turned to Sonic's group for support, who gave in with a shrug and then nodded) Sonic's group: Yes. (Impressed by their confidence, the Bishop gave in) Bishop: Very well, I will take you to the trials. (Exterior; Wave Ocean Pathway to Kingdom Valley; Day) (Sonic's group looked at the closed doorway while arriving with the Bishop) Bishop: This is where the trials are held. When all three of the stone pillars around you are alight, the path to the old castle shall open. (The Bishop then awakened three statue Priests and they opened their own three portals. Sonic's group goes up to the first portal and Statue Priest on the left) Statue Priest 1: The first trial here is the “Test of Knowledge.” This will test your minds…. Are you ready? (Sonic's group got determined) Blossom: I’ll take this one first. Sonic: We all will. Statue Priest 1: Then begin! (They go through the first portal) Statue Priest 1: All of your intelligence will be tested. Get to the goal by following the warp gates. Only the right path will lead the way. (He vanished and three warp gates appeared. Sonic's group got determined and they decided to give it a try) Sonic: Let’s go for it! (Sonic's group then went through the third warp gate on the right. Then the first warp gate on the left, and then finally, the middle warp gate until they reached, to their surprise, the goal. They touched it and the first Statue Priest appeared) Statue Priest 1: You’ve all proven your intelligence. Move on to the next trial. (They are transported back to the entrance and the first Statue Priest glowed a blue light, activating the first blue stone above the door. Sonic's group then went over to the second Statue Priest) Statue Priest 2: The second trial here is the “Test of Courage.” This will test the strength of your hearts…. Are you ready? (Sonic's group shrugged casually) Knuckles: We’re not afraid of what you’ll dish out! Vector: Bring it on! Statue Priest 2: Then let us begin the second trial. (They go through the second portal) Statue Priest 2: All of your courage will be tested here. Fight the four rock golems in this life-or-death battle. (The second Statue Priest vanished and four rock golems appeared, wielding sharp maces. Sonic's group got determined) Ace: Let’s kill! (They start the fight by both dodging the maces and hitting, kicking, and punching the rock golems, but to no luck. Then the four rock golems chased after each members of Sonic's group. The first rock golem chased after the Powerpuff Girls, but they bravely lured it towards a lake upon noticing it. Then the first rock golem lunged at them, but they flew out of the way and the first rock golem was defeated from falling into the water, drowning in the process) Buttercup: One down, three to go! Man, this’ll be easy! (The second rock golem meanwhile chased after Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Team Chaotix towards a clifftop. Quickly climbing up with Charmy and Cream’s help, they climbed quickly to the top, only to realize the top is a dead end. They turned to see the second rock golem reach the top too and just when it was about to strike them with its mace, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles make it up there and attacked the second rock golem) Knuckles: Back off! (Knuckles then uppercuts the second rock golem and the second rock golem fell to the bottom of the cliff, stunning it. Sonic then noticed a boulder and with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Team Chaotix’s help, they pushed the boulder and the boulder crushed the second rock golem to death) Charmy: Takes care of the second one! (With the Gangreen Gang, they began to mess with the third rock golem by playing keep away with its mace, with Ace carrying the mace. They reach the same lake the first rock golem died in and Ace held the mace over the lake, making the third rock golem stop) Ace: If ya want it, come and get it! (He drops it in the water, but the third rock golem got angry instead) Snake: Looksssss like you angered it! (Quickly noticing a log nearby, Billy grabbed Ace, Snake, Arturo, and Grubber and ran to it with the third rock golem chasing after them. Realizing what Billy’s planning, the Gangreen Gang nods and pushed the log down at the third rock golem, trapping it beneath it. Grubber then quickly grabbed the last rock golem’s mace and smacked it right in the third rock golem’s head, splitting its head in half, killing it) Arturo: (Laughing) Talk about a split headache! Snake: (Laughing) Yessssss. Yessssss. (Then the last rock golem, seeing its three comrades dead, pounded its fists onto its chest like a gorilla and prepared to attack Sonic and Tails, but they dodged and the Powerpuff Girls got ready to attack) Blossom: Acrobattack! (Then the Powerpuff Girls did their acrobattack technique, knocking the last rock golem down. After Buttercup used her green tornado technique to knock it down just when it recovered, Bubbles then used her sonic scream to stun it. Blossom then used her ice breath to freeze it completely. Sonic then gave a powerful spin dash at the frozen last rock golem and it shattered into a million pieces. Sonic's group then cheered) Bubbles: We did it! (Then, the four rock golems healed and revived themselves and bowed down to Sonic's group. Then the second Statue Priest appeared) Statue Priest 2: You’ve all proven your courage. Move on to the last trial. (They are transported back to the entrance and the second Statue Priest glowed a blue light, activating the second blue stone above the door. Sonic's group then went over to the last Statue Priest) Statue Priest 3: The final trial is the “Trial of Love.” This may be the most difficult trial for all of you. Are you ready? (Sonic's group, nervous at first, got determined) Amy: Bring it on! Bubbles: We’ll beat it! Statue Priest 3: Then let us begin the final trial. (They go through the last portal) Statue Priest 3: The last challenge is about love. Your last battles may be the hardest one you’ve ever experienced. You must lose something in order to gain something. There may be moments like this. For when the moment comes, you must make your decision here and now. (The last Statue Priest vanished and Sonic's group noticed different portals appearing in front of each member, one colored blue and the other colored red) Statue Priest 3: (Voice-over) These are your precious things you have in your hearts. If you choose the red portal, you have given up your dreams and loved ones. If you choose the blue portal, you have given up your powers, strengths, and personalities. And I can sense that the blue and pink hedgehogs have feelings for each other…. (Sonic and Amy looked at each other in surprise, and they both blushed with bashful smiles) Statue Priest 3: (Voice-over) And it is possible that a couple can go through the same portal of their own together. (Sonic's group looked at their own portals. The Powerpuff Girls’ red portal showed them spending time with Utonium and caring for their friends in Townsville and their dreams of protecting the world and their blue portal showed their powers and their personalities. Tails’ red portal showed his friendship with Sonic and his dream of becoming a mechanic and his blue portal showed his powers and his personality. Knuckles’ red portal showed his friendship with Sonic’s group and his dream of protecting the Master Emerald, and his blue portal showed his powers and personality. Cream and Cheese’s red portal showed their friendship with Sonic’s group and their dream of becoming chefs, and their blue portal showed their powers and their personalities. Team Chaotix’s red portal showed their friendship with Sonic’s group and their dream of becoming famous bounty hunters, and their blue portal showed their powers and their personalities. And the Gangreen Gang’s red portal showed their friendship with each other and their dream of owning a taco shop from all the money they worked to steal, and their blue portal showed their strengths and personalities) Buttercup: You wanted to own a taco shop? Bubbles: The Gangreen Gang? Blossom: Really? (The Gangreen Gang hesitated at first, but they looked at Sonic's group in concern. Then they looked at the blue portal, then back at Sonic's group, and then at the red portal. They got determined then) Ace: Let’s go for it. (To Sonic's group’s surprise, the Gangreen Gang went through their red portal, giving up their friendship and dreams. Knuckles looked at his red portal and decided) Knuckles: I made my choice. (The remaining members of Sonic's group looked at Knuckles) Knuckles: Meet ya back at the entrance. (He goes through his red portal. Then Sonic's group, except Sonic and Amy, chose their own red portals and went through them. Sonic and Amy look at the two portals in front of them, the red one showing Sonic and Amy cuddling together in the field, along with Sonic’s dream of being a great hero, and Amy’s dream of being Sonic’s wife and partner along with his friends, and the blue one showing Sonic’s spin dash, speed, and Chaos Control techniques and his personality and Amy’s Piko-Piko Hammer techniques, high jumps, and fighting skills and her personality. They look at each other in concern) Amy: You’ll choose me, won’t you, Sonic? I’ll accept your decision either way. (Sonic looked at both portals silently, and then he tenderly took Amy’s hand, confusing her) Sonic: Amy, I…. To tell you the truth…. Remember when you told me that you loved me and you wished to marry me? Amy: (Nods) Yes, why? Sonic: (Giving a thumb’s up) I love you, too. And I will eventually marry you. (Amy smiled) Amy: Really? Sonic: (Nods) Yeah. (Hanging onto each other’s hands, Sonic and Amy then went through their red portal together, and a white flash of light appeared and when it died down, it revealed the entrance to Kingdom Valley, and Sonic's group, back together again, watched the last Statue Priest activate the last blue gem and the door to Kingdom Valley opened as Sonic's group smiled a little) Buttercup: We did it. Bubbles: (Sadly) Although we gave up our friendship and our bond with our families and our dreams. Snake: We did the right thingssssss, Bubblessssss. (Then, the three Statue Priests came to life and spoke up) Statue Priest 1: The way to the old castle is opened. Statue Priest 2: Go your way. Statue Priest 3: And as a reward for passing the final trial, you are regranted your love and friendship for your loved ones and your dreams. (Then Sonic's group glowed and they got happy) Amy: I guess it was worth a sacrifice! (She hugged Sonic, and despite getting surprised by Amy’s hug, he hugged her back) Sonic: My sentiments exactly, Amy. (After the hug ended, Sonic's group watched the Statue Priests become lifeless and then turned to the Bishop, who spoke up) Bishop: You have done well. May the Great Eagle of Kingdom Valley be your guide. (He leaves as he and Sonic's group waved goodbye to each other. Sonic's group turned to each other in determination) Sonic: Shall we? (Sonic's group nods and they hurried through the door leading to Kingdom Valley. Arriving and meeting with the Bishop, Silver and Blaze explained their mission) Bishop: Very well, then you must pass three trials here in order to enter Kingdom Valley. Silver: Understood! Blaze: We’ll do what it takes. (The Bishop nods and then awakened the three Statue Priests and they opened their own three portals. Silver and Blaze goes up to the first portal and Statue Priest on the left) Statue Priest 1: The first trial here is the “Test of Friendship.” Show with your actions how much you value your friend…. (Points at Blaze) Are you ready? (Silver looks at Blaze, who nods in approval to play the role of damsel-in-distress. Then Silver and Blaze nods) Silver: We’ll take it. Statue Priest 1: Then begin! (They go through the first portal) Statue priest 1: Your friendship will be tested. Rescue your cat friend from her prison and defeat an army of rock golems to save her. (He vanished and Blaze suddenly got teleported inside a force field cage, trapping her in there. Then an army of rock golems appeared) Blaze: Go for it, Silver! Silver: (Nods) Got it! (He then used his psychokinetic powers to subdue the army and defeat them in water. After they were defeated, the cage vanished, freeing Blaze. Silver ran up to her and hugged her) Silver: I did it! Blaze: And that was fast! (Then the first Statue Priest appeared) Statue Priest 1: You seem to value your friend. Move on to the next trial. (They are transported back to the entrance and the first Statue Priest glowed a blue light, activating the first blue stone above the door. Silver and Blaze then went over to the second Statue Priest) Statue Priest 2: The second trial is the “Test of Memory.” This trial will gauge your determination. Are you ready? Silver and Blaze: Yes. Statue Priest 2: Then let us begin the second trial. (They go through the second portal) Statue Priest 2: Let’s see how good your memory is. I’ll telepathically ask you three questions from your past. If you answer them correctly, you will pass. (The second Statue Priest vanished and then his voice is heard) Statue Priest 2: (Voice-over) First question; What comes to mind with the words “Future,” “Inferno,” and “Ruined city?” Choose either “Mission” or “Escape.” (Silver and Blaze nod to each other and made their choice) Silver and Blaze: Escape. (A short pause) Statue Priest 2: (Voice-over) Correct. Second question; What comes to mind with the words “Flames of Disaster,” “Seal,” and “10 years ago?” Choose either “Princess Elise III” or “Blaze the Cat.” (Silver and Blaze remembered and then answered) Silver and Blaze: Princess Elise III. (A short pause) Statue Priest 2: (Voice-over) Correct. Last question; What comes to mind with the words “Blue hedgehog” and “Three doll-like girls?” Choose either “Hatred” or “Teamwork.” (Silver and Blaze, now knowing they don’t consider Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls their enemies anymore, made their answer) Silver and Blaze: Teamwork. (A short pause) Statue Priest 2: (Voice-over) Correct. (Then the second Statue Priest appeared) Statue Priest 2: I have seen into your hearts. You may have banished all doubt from your minds. However, looking back on the past may be what has calmed the wavering of your heart. Keep your heart and mind strong as you proceed to the next battle. (They are transported back to the entrance and the second Statue Priest glowed a blue light, activating the second blue stone above the door. Silver and Blaze then went over to the last Statue Priest) Statue Priest 3: The final trial is the “Trial of Heart.” This challenge will be hard for you. Are you ready? (Silver and Blaze got determined) Silver and Blaze: Yes. Statue Priest 3: Then let us begin the final trial. (They go through the last portal) Statue Priest 3: This trial is about battling the fears deep inside you. You need to battle the rock golems without any objects, except the rocks. (The last Statue Priest vanished and rock golems appeared) Silver: No objects, except rocks…. (He turns to Blaze) Silver: Blaze? (Blaze nods and with her help distracting the rock golems, Silver then defeated the rock golems by lifting rocks up with his psychokinesis and then knocked them into the water. The last Statue Priest appeared) Statue Priest 3: You have faced your fears and overcome the tests…. (They are transported back to the entrance and Silver and Blaze watched the last Statue Priest activate the last blue gem and the door to Kingdom Valley opened. Then the three Statue Priests came to life) Statue Priest 1: You have proved yourselves worthy of the royal family. Statue Priest 2: The route is open. Statue Priest 3: Go to the old castle in Kingdom Valley. (Silver and Blaze nods while the Statue Priests became inanimate again and the Bishop went up to them) Bishop: You have done well. May the Great Eagle of Kingdom Valley be your guide. (They nodded, and after waving goodbye to the Bishop who waved goodbye in return and then left, Silver and Blaze hurried through the door to Kingdom Valley) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers